Wetness detection sensors configured to work with notification components are known in the art and are useful in helping a user deal with incontinence. The sensor is configured to detect wetness in or around a fabric such as an undergarment and is in electronic communication with a notification component configured to emit an alarm (e.g., audio, visual, or vibratory) to alert the wearer when wetness is detected by the sensor. If the user is sleeping as they begin to urinate in their clothing, the alarm will wake them up quickly so they can finish urinating in a toilet instead of on themselves.
Unfortunately many problems exist with the current systems. For example, some sensors do not have adequate means for safely and securely releasably attaching to a fabric. This is an important problem because if the sensor is not securely and effectively fastened, it will not be able to detect the presence of liquid in the fabric. Likewise, many fastening devices are inadequate as they can cause injury or pain to the user. An additional problem in the current systems is that the non-sensing electronic elements on the wetness sensors are often not adequately protected from the urine. A further problem is that some sensors are not configured to be quickly and adequately cleaned for re-use after coming into contact with urine. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a single wetness detection device that overcomes these problems in the art.